MAKE UP
by Bizibizi
Summary: [CHAP 3, UP !] Baekhyun sering menyentuh wajah pria tampan di luar sana. Dan Chanyeol tidak suka itu ! Jadi Chanyeol selalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk menikah dengannya, agar gadis itu tidak bisa menyentuh wajah pria lain selain dirinya ! /CHANBAEK/GS/GARINGKRIUKKRIUKMAKNYUS.
1. Chapter 1

IT'S CHANBAEK GS !

.

.

EXO, adalah sebuah boyband ternama di Korea Selatan, bahkan mungkin diseluruh belahan dunia.

Enam pria tampan itu antara lain Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Tao, SuhoKris.  
Ketampanan anggota EXO ini mungkin membuat wanita atau bahkan laki-laki di luar sana berteriak histeris. Bahkan sebagian wanita itu banyak yang melabeli mereka dengan label 'kekasih'

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa dari anggota EXO itu telah memiliki belahan jiwa. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika si rapper tampan 'Park Chanyeol' telah dimiliki orang lain? Pasti mereka akan berteriak histeris. Atau mungkin pingsan? Hmm entahlah~~

.

.  
.

Sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih-putih dengan dipenuhi meja rias dan alat make up itu terlihat tenang.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut di ikat cepol itu tengah berdiri di hadapan seorang pria tampan.

Sesekali gadis itu mengusap pipi sang pria tampan dan tersenyum manis.  
Pria yang berada di hadapannya itu pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat hasil karya sang gadis.

"Nah... Oh Sehun, sekarang kitqa beri warna bibir pucatmu itu." Ucap gadis itu sambil membuka penutup lip tint dan mulai mengolesi bibir pria yang di panggil Oh Sehun itu.

Saat gadis cantik itu sedang meratakan liptint di bibir Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja suara gebrakan pintu mengagetkan mereka.

BRAK!

"YA!" Teriak orang yang baru saja menggebrakkan pintu. Sehun terkejut hingga liptint di tangan Baekhyun sedikit melenceng sampai-sampai mengenai dagunya.

"Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku- ah! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!" Sehun berteriak dengan jari yang menunjuk bagian dagunya yang memerah.  
Namun pria yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu tidak mengindahkan protesan Sehun.  
Pria itu malah menarik gadis cantik yang tadi mendandani Sehun. Pria itu duduk di kursi meja rias dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu, posesif.

"Kenapa kau malah medandani si cadel itu Baekhyunee?" Pria tampan itu mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. Si gadis hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Salah siapa kau lama sekali berada di kamar mandi?! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggumu keluar dari kamar mandi!"

"Bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong karena boyband papan atas ini belum di dandani!" Baekhyun menekan bibir pria tampan tadi dengan telunjuknya.

"Huh! Kau ini kan istriku! Seharusnya kau hanya mendandani dan menyentuh wajahku!" Pria tampan itu kembali mencebikkan bibirnya. Si maknae Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan hyung manjanya ini. Sunggu kekanakan sekali.

"Ralat! Calon istri! Kita belum menikah Park Chanyeol! Berhenti besikap manja dan cepat lepaskan pelukanmu ini ! Kau harus segera di make up! EXO akan tampil setengah jam lagi!"

Chanyeol, pria itu melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang bebas segera mengambil alat make up dan mulai mendandani pria tampan bermarga Park itu.

"Pejamkan matamu!" Perintah Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol hanya menurut.  
Suasana menjadi hening ketika Chanyeol diam. Dan dia berinisiatif untuk mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol.

"Berhentilah menjadi make up artis dan menikah denganku!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

Baekhyun menhentikan kegiatannya membedaki Chanyeol.  
Merasa pergerakan di wajahnya berhenti, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat si cantik Baekhyun sedang melamun.

"Kenapa? Ku tak ingin menikah denganku?" Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mulai melapisi bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan liptint.

"Buka mulutmu!" Baekhyun memerintah.

"Kau bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku." Chanyeol mengantupkan bibirnya agar Baekhyun tidak bisa mewarnai bibirnya.

"Chanyeol.. Kumohon. Jangan kekanakan! Waktu kita tak banyak!" Baekhyun memohon dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Jangan pertikaian rumah tangga lagi.. Kumohon!" Ternyata Sehun sedari tadi duduk disana memperhatikan perdebatan mereka. Ck!  
Anak itu lalu pergi ke luar ruangan dengan tisu di dagunya.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu!" Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Tidak sekarang Chanyeol! Aku belum siap untuk menikah." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian meletakkan liptintnya di atas meja rias.

"Kenapa? Kita bahkan sudah dua tahun pacaran dan setahun yang lalu kita telah bertunangan! Kita bahkan sudah tinggal satu rumah. Apa lagi yang kau ragukan dariku Baekhyun-ah? Aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan. Dan juga restoran yang kini dikelola oleh ayah. Apa lagi yang kau ragukan?" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan bersandar di meja rias di belakangnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ini bukan tentang berapa lama kita berhubungan Park Chanyeol! Bukan juga tentang pekerjaanmu!" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menghapus air mata di sudut matanya.

"Ini tentang ibu dan adikku." Lirih Baekhyun.  
Ekspresi Chanyeol perlahan melemas. Ia menyerah jika Baekhyun sudah membawa nama ibu dan adiknya dalam perdebatan mereka.

"Kau tahu kan? Jika aku berhenti bekerja, ibu dan adikku tidak akan hidup dengan benar. Aku bukan berasal dari orang yang berada. Eomma sudah tidak bisa bekerja keras. Dan Taehyung masih kecil."  
Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Aku adalah tulang punggung keluarga! Dan satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa hidup dengan baik adalah dengan mengandalkanku dan pekerjaanku." Baekhyun berdiri, berencana keluar dari ruang make up yang terasa tak nyaman.

Namun Chanyeol menanhan pergelangan tangannya dan membalikan tubuh kecil gadisnya itu. Ia lantas memeluk tubuh ringkih gadis yang sudah menjadi pujaan hatinya itu dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya.

"Yatuhan, maafkan aku sayang. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyinggung masalah itu lagi. Aku berjanji."  
Chanyeol mengelus punggung sang kekasih dengan penuh kasih sayang.  
Baekhyun menangguk di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Pria tu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir peach Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan mendandaniku oke?" Baekhyu. Mengangguk lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.  
Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun selagi gadis itu mendandaninya.

"Selesai." Serunya bangga.

"Kau yang terbaik sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mulai meninggalkan ruang make up setelah mengucapkan kata 'sampai jumpa di rumah'.

.

.  
.

"Hyun.. Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menepuk lengan Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur di meja makan.

"Huh? Oh Chanyeol.. Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang terasa sangat berat itu.

Kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja makan, bersama dengan makanan yang telah Baekhyun tata.  
Ia lalu merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di ata meja, lalu menyimpannya di dalam tas.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ini hanya jadwal perform EXO dan jadwal pekerjaanku." Baekhyun menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir Chanyeol. Pria itu langsung menyesapnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Daegu untuk menjenguk Ibu dan Taehyung."

"Uhuk.." Chanyeol tersedak saat meminum tehnya. Pria itu melotot ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Pergi ke Daegu? Sendirian? Kapan?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Sementara Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya.. Tanggal tiga desember kurasa. Karena hari itu EXO free, jadi aku tidak ada jadwal untuk mendandani kalian." Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Seru Chanyeol semangat.  
Mata Baekhyun membelalak.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut? Aku 'kan tidak mengajakmu." Chanyeol bersidekap di atas meja dan memandang lekat wajah Baekhyun. Ia memincingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa? Huh? Apa?" Mata Baekhyun melotot. Membuat Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baekhyunee.. Baekhyun sayangku.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke Daegu sendirian, oke? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu di perjalanan? Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa." Ucap Chanyeol.  
Pria itu benar-benar tidak ingin Baekhyun kenapa-napa saat dalam perjalanan.

"Dan kau akan membiarkanku di bully oleh para fansmu saat mereka tahu artis idolanya pergi dengan seorang make up artis yang sederhana? Tidak Chanyeol ! Biarkan aku pergi sendiri." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.  
Ini yang membuatnya tak ingin menjadi seorang publik figur! Dia tidak bebas.  
dia hanya ingin hidup normal.

Pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya, mengunggah foto dia dan kekasihnya ke media sosial tanpa takut kekasihnya di bully. Kenapa itu sangat sulit huh?

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku akan pergi ke Daegu bersamamu! Titik ! Dan tak ada penolakan!" Chanyeol pergi ke lantai dua. Dimana kamarnya berada. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Dasar raksasa menyebalkan !"

.

.

"BAEKHYUNEE... SUDAH BELUM?" Teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tengah dengan tangan yang memegang pegangan koper.

Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia sedikit kesusahan dengn tas besarnya.  
Baekhyun mendengus sebal melihat Chanyeol yang sudah nampak 'siap' pergi.

Ia terlihat tampan, dengan celana jeans hitam robek-robeknya. Tak lupa jaket dan kaca mata hitamnya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Heol~ lihat siapa yang sangat bersemangat untuk pulang kampung." Cibir Baekhyun.

Gadis itu melewati Chanyeol dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan disusul oleh Chanyeol.

"Sabuk pengaman Baekhyunee." Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat gadis cantik itu sedang memainkan ponselnya, sementara Chanyeol sudah mau menjalankan mobilnya.

"Oh! Ya aku lupa." Baekhyun nyengir saat Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. Dan terakhir, si pria tampan itu mengecup bibir manis Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu mendengus.

"IBU MERTUA... AKU DATANG!" Teriak Chanyeol dan segera menancap gas meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

.

.  
TBC .

.

Hallo semua.. Gimana menurut kalian ff aku yang baru ini? Mau di lanjut atau delete aja? Jangan lupa review yaaa~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

"Eomma..." Seru Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya kepada sang ibunda. Sementara pria dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.  
Pria itu langsung membungkuk dan memeluk wanita paruh baya di depannya saat wanita itu terlepas dari pelukan Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang dirumah anakku.." Ibu baekhyun tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol dan segera mengiring mereka menuju rumah.

"Eomma, dimana Taehyung? Apa anak itu tidak rindu padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Gadis itu menenteng tas besarnya yang berisi oleh-oleh untuk sang ibu dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Dia sedang di rumah Jongdae, sayang. Sebentar lagi juga pulang."  
Ibu Baekhyun pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Rumahmu nyaman sekali sayang." Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya lalu bersandar di sandaran sofa sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya.

"Aku pergi ke kamar dulu. Menyimpan barang-barang kita."  
Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju ruangan di samping ruang keluarga.

Saat Baekhyun pergi, ibunya langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan meletakkan minuman di meja.

"Senang sekali akhirnya Baekhyun membawa kekasihnya ke rumah bertemu Ibu." Ucap ibu Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Ne eommonim. Jadwal kerja Baekhyun cukup padat, malah lebih padat dariku yang seorang publik figur. Jadi hari ini baru sempat kemari." Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir teh yang baru saja di sesapnya.

"Ya... Saat mengetahui jika kekasih Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol salah satu artis papan atas di Korea Selatan, aku dan Taehyung sempat tak percaya. Tapi begitu kau datang kesini untuk meminang Baekhyun kami baru percaya jika anak nakal itu tidak berbohong." Ibu Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa sedikit keras saat ibu Baekhyun mengatai Baekhyun anak nakal. Ini memang kali kedua Chanyeol mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun. Kunjungan pertama Chanyeol kesini adalah saat pria tampan itu meminta restu ibu Baekhyun untuk meminang putrinya.

Tiba-tiba gadis yang sedang dibicarakan itu datang menghampiri mereka dengan pakaian yang lebih santai dan segera memeluk ibundanya.

"Kalian pasti sedang membicarakan aku... Iya 'kan?" Ibu Baekhyun tenepuk tangan putrinya gemas.

"Ya.. Kami sedang membicarakan anak nakal dari keluarga Byun ini." Jawab Chanyeol. Sementara si anak nakal hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Ibu selalu saja mengatakan aku anak nakal. Hanya karena dulu aku bersikeras ingin bekerja sebagai make up artis di Seoul."

Ibu Baekhyun tertawa dan mengelus sayang pipi putrinya.

"Ya.. Dan anak nakal itu akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang penyanyi tampan yang selalu di riasnya." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga saat -calon- ibu mertuanya menyebutnya tampan.

"Ibu jangan bilang dia tampan. Lihat hidungnya sudah kembang kempis begitu!" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan dagunya. Mereka semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Saat mereka sedang asik tertawa dan bercerita. Tiba-tiba sebuah lengkingan terdengar dari halaman depan rumah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUNN!" Teriak suara cempreng itu dari luar. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah teriakan dari si cerewet -

"JONGDAEYAAAAA!"

\- ya, Kim Jong Dae.

"AAAAAA... Aku merindukanmu..." Teriak Baekhyun dan Jongdae bersamaan saat kedua manusia itu dipertemukan.  
Mereka saling berpelukan dan berputar-putar seperti anak kecil. Bahkan Mindae -adik Jongdae- pun tidak seperti itu saat bertemu temannya di sekolah dasar.

Chanyeol dibuat heran dengan kekakuan dua manusia di depannya itu. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu tentang status Jongdae sebagai 'teman sejati' Baekhyun sejak kecil. Namun pria itu tidak menyangka jika pertemuan mereka akan seheboh ini. Ck ck !

Mereka akhirnya melepaskan pelukan dan saling bertukar pertanyaan.  
Tentu saja mereka sangat berisik saat bersama. Mengingat julukan mereka adalah 'Beagle line' saat di sekolah menengah.

"Ekhem!" Suara deheman keras menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dan pelakunya adalah Byun Taehyun. Adik lelaki Byun Baekhyun. Anak kedua dari pasangan Byun Jaehyun dan Jung Nari.

"Noona tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Taehyung yang ternyata terhalang oleh tubuh Jongdae. -ntah Baekhyun memang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oh adik kecilku.. Kau tumbuh dengan besar ya.. Kau sudah tumbuh tinggi. Dan sekarang tinggimu bahkan sudah mengalahkanku. Mungkin hampir menyamai Chanyeol." Baekhyun memeluk adik dengan erat.

"Eiyy.. Noona jangan terlalu erat. Kau membuatku sulit bernafas." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut adiknya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Woaahh.. Chanyeol hyung.. Aku merindukanmu..." Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersama ibunya.

"Ada angin apa kau bilang merindukan Chanyeol? Hm?" Tanya ibunya.  
Taehyun nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ini.. Hyung.. Teman-temanku, ah tidak! Anak perempuan di sekolahku banyak sekali yang mengagumimu hyung. Jadi.. Aku ingin berselca denganmu agar anak-anak perempuan disekolahku iri." Taehyun tersenyum -bodoh- dan mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel untuk berselca dengan Chanyeol.

"Tae, biarkan Chanyeol beristirahat dulu.. Dia pasti lelah menyetir selama empat jam dari Seol ke sini." Ucap ibunya.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa eommonim. Tentu saja kau boleh berselca denganku Tae.. Kau kan adik iparku.." Chanyeol tertawa garing.

Jongdae yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Baekhyun kini ikut bergabung dengan para lelaki saat Baekhyun mengatakan ingin menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

.

.  
.

Baekhyun dan Ibunya kini sedang membuat sup rumput laut. Ibunya bilang itung-itung merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol.  
Padahal ulang tahunnya sudah terlewat, meskipun baru beberapa hari.

Kini Baekhyun sedang memotong-motong buah untuk pencuci mulut. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan mencium pipinya. Baekhyun yang kaget langsung menepuk keras lengan Chanyeol.

"Aww.. Sakit sayang..." Chanyeol pura-pura meringis sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Kau sih! Jariku hampir ter-iris tahu!" Baekhyun kembali memotong buah-buahan di depannya. Sesekali ia menyuapi Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hyung. Ayo duduk disini. Mendiang Ayah bilang tidak baik mengganggu wania yang sedang berada di dapur." Chanyeol berbalik lalu tersenyum kikuk.  
Ia lalu duduk di kursi meja makan di depan Taehyung.

"Aigoo.. Taehyung kecilku bijak sekali eum?" Goda Baekhyun saat gadis itu menata piring di atas meja makan dan meletakkan mangkuk buah-buahan di sana.

"Noona.. Berhenti memanggilku 'Taehyung kecilku' aku sudah tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah atas!" Protes Taehyung. Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

"Baek..." Panggil Jongdae baru saja bergabung di meja makan setelah mengecek kamar tamu.

"Kurasa kamar mandi di kamarmu rusak. Kran airnya sudah berkarat dan susah diputar. Kupikir kau tidak bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya. Kecuali jika kau hanya ingin buang air." Jongdae duduk di samping kiri Chanyeol dan langsung mencomot udang di hadapannya.

PLAK

Ibu Baekhyun menepuk punggung tangan Jongdae. Dan anak itu langsung merengek.

"Eomma..."

"Cuci dulu tanganmu sebelum memegang makanan Kim Jongdae!" Perintah ibu Baekhyun. Sementara Jongdae hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Ia lalu beranjak menuju washtafel dan mencuci tangannya.

Dan makan malam itu menjadi makan malam paling menyenangkan.

.

.  
.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar tamu, dimana Chanyeol beristirahat dengan membawa selimut yang cukup besar.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dengan susah payah.

"Chanyeol.."

Setelah menunggu sedikit lama, pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan tubuh Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini selimut dan sprei baru. Biarkan aku masuk dan menganti selimut dan spreinya." Ucap Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol membuka lebar pintu kamarnya, mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengganti sprei dan selimut di kamar tamu.

Baekhyu memperhatikan Chanyeol yanh sedang memakai kaosnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun sedikit menganga.

Kenapa hanya gerakan seperti itu saja bisa membuatnya terlihat begitu sexy?

Ck! Dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol yang mempesona.

CHUP

Baekhyun terperanjat saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"YA!"

"Kenapa melamun hm? Kau terpesona padaku?" Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Jongdae bahkan terlihat lebih mempesona saat melakukan hal itu." Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"APA?"

"Kau pernah melihat Jongdae berpakaian?" Tanya Chanyeol sewot.

"Aku bahkan pernah mandi bersama dengannya." Gerutu Baekhyun yang ternyata di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"YA! BERHENTI BERTERIAK PADAKU PARK CHANYEOL BODOH!"

.

.  
.

TBC

Gimana Chapter ini readers? Masf yaa kalo mengecewakan.. Hehehe

Jangan lupa review yaa...  
Gamsahamnidaaaa~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Bagi Chanyeol bangun pagi hari di Daegu benar-benar berbeda dengan bangun pagi hari di Seoul. Jika di Seoul Chanyeol selalu mendengar suara kendaraan yang bising, maka di Daegu Chanyeol selalu mendengar suara kicauan burung yang merdu.

Pagi ini Chanyeol sedang melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum ia pergi lari pagi di sepanjang jalan perkampungan.

Disini indah. Begitu Chanyeol keluar dari rumah ibu Baekhyun, hamparan sawah membentang luas di hadapannya. Disini begitu menakjubkan, bahkan suara mesin pembajak sawahpun terdengar begitu merdu. Haha Chanyeol pasti sudah gila!

Setelah merasa badannya cukup panas, Chanyeol mulai pergi lari pagi.

.

.  
.

"Eommonim.. Apa Baekhyun sudah bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol, saat pria itu baru saja memasuki rumah.  
Dilihatnya ibu Baekhyun sedang menata piring-piring di atas bangku besardi halaman rumah.

"Sudah.. Baekhyun sedang mengambil nasi dan lauk di dalam. Pagi ini kita sarapan disini." Jawab ibu Baekhyun.

"Waaahh... Menyenangkan sekali. Kita sarapan bersama-sama di luar sambil melihat pemandangan yang indah. Wow! Ini seperti piknik." Ujar Chanyeol heboh. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya bersama keluarganya.

Saat Chanyeol akan mengambil sepotong semangka di atas piring. Pria itu langsung dihadiahi teriakan dari sicantik Baekhyun.

"YA! Singkirkan tubuhmu dari makanan!" Seru gadis itu dengan tangan yang kerepotan membawa nampan besar berisi makanan itu.

"Ah! Waeeee?" Rengek Chanyeol.

"Kau harus mandi dulu Chanyeol. Baru kau boleh makan! Lihat keringat itu. Euwwhh.. Kau ingin membuat makanan kita berkuman?" Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah untuk mandi dengan hati yang kesal.

"Kau seharusnya jangan terlalu galak pada Chanyeol." Ibu Baekhyun menepuk tangan putrinya sedikit keras.

"Aww.. Eomma.. Biarkan saja dia.. Jangan dimanjakan, nanti melunjak!"

"Baek.. Apa kau serius dengan Chanyeol? Maksudku... Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya ibu Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menunduk sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Kupikir eomma tak ingin aku cepat-cepat menikah dengan Chanyeol."

"Eomma sudah tua.. Ingin segera menimang cucu.. Dan kau tak usah khawatir dengan kehidupan kami.. Taehyung sudah besar. Dia sudah bisa mencari uang.."

"Jadi cepatlah menikah.."

Baekhyun mengangguk.  
Sebenarnya ia masih ragu untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu... Begitu terkenal dan mewah.

Sementara Baekhyun? Keluarganya bahkan hidup sederhana.. Jauh dari kata-kata mewah dan glamour.

Ya.. Meskipun selama mereka berhubungan, Chanyeol dan keluarganya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kehidupan keluarga Baekhyun. Tapi tetap saja itu mengganjal!

"Sayang.. Kau taruh dimana kaus ku?" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan telanjang dada. Dia hanya menggunakan jeans hitam selutut.

"Huh? Kaus yang mana? Bukannya kausmu banyak?" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menuntun Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.  
Sementara ibu Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol dan putrinya.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri.

"Kaus yang sama dengan yang kau pakai ituuu.. Tunggu!"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, melihat bahu Baekhyun yang ter ekspos karena bagian leher kaus itu terlihat besar.

"Apa itu kausku?"

Baekhyun nyengir dan mengangguk.

"Ya.. Ini kaus milikmu Chanyeol sayang.. Aku pinjam dulu.."

Chanyeol menyentil hidung bangir Baekhyun. Membuat gadis cantik itu meringis dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Kau sudah mulai nakal hm? Pakaianku terlalu besar sayangku.. Bahumu tak tertutupi.. Kau ingin aku mengecupnya? Hm?" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

CUP

Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat bahunya dikecup oleh Chanyeol.

"Akh!" Jerit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sedikit menggigit dan menghisap bahunya.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya. Ia menyeringai tampan ke arah baekhyun sambil mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"YA!"

"Ssstt.. Sayang.. Lebih baik kau ganti baju oke? Atau kau ingin ibumu melihat tanda itu dan kita segera di nikahkan?"

Baekhyun memukul lengan kekar Chanyeol yang telanjang dan bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

.

.  
.

"Noona! Cepat kesini aku sudah lapar!" Teriak Taehyung.

"Iya iya.. Tidak usah teriak seperti itu.. Aku tidak tuli." Baekhyun menjewer kuping Taehyung. Anak laki-laki itu meringis sambil mengusap kupingnya yang memerah.

"Hyung. Kenapa kau mau bertunangan dengan noona ku? Dia kan galak!" Chanyeol terkekeh, sementara Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Justru karena dia galak, hyung jadi suka." Chanyeol tertawa setelah merangkul Baekhyun yang terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Omong-omong. Kalian bertukar kaus? Bukankah tadi Baekhyun yang menggunakan kaus itu?" Tanya ibu Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Aigooo... Sudah cepat kalian menikah saja!" Seru Taehyung.

"Heol.. Katakan itu pada anak laki-laki yang mengatai noona nya galak di hadapan tunangan noonanya."

Baekhyun duduk di samping ibunya, dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Taehyung yang mendengus.

.

.  
.

"Ahh... Rasanya aku betah tiggal di sini." Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di bangku yang tadi digunakan mereka untuk sarapan, yang sebelumnya telah di rapikan.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring dan duduk di sisi bangku sambil mengusap surai Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal serius." Dahi Chanyeol mengerut, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mengelus kepalanya.

Chanyeol lalu terduduk dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa hm?" Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya sambil menunduk, sementara Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Ini tentang hubungan kita.." Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat serius dan penasaran.

"Ibu bilang.. Dia ingin kita segera menikah..."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo kita menikah." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku... Maksudku pekerjaanmu.. Apa agensi akan menyetujui hubungan kita? Kau tau 'kan, jika EXO sedang naik daun.. Aku takut-"

"-Tidak Baekhyun." Potong Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih baik keluar dari agency dari pada harus berpisah denganmu." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun saat raut wajah gadis itu mulai terlihat gelisah.

"Tapi Chanyeol.. Lima tahun trainee itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, dan menjadi salah satu trainee di SMEntertainment juga bukan hal yang mudah."

"Dan enam tahun untuk meluluhkan hatimu juga bukan waktu yang sebentar Baekhyunee.." Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya.

"Perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu lebih sulit dari pada mengikuti trainee. Dari awal audisi, aku sudah tertarik padamu."

"Dan enam tahun aku harus berjuang agar kau mau membuka hatimu dan menjadi kekasihku."

"Aku harus rela di marahi Jae-hyung karena selalu terlambat latihan gara-gara melihatmu mendandani sunbae-sunbae di agensi."

"Aku juga harus rela menahan cemburu saat kau menjadi kekasih Changmin-hyung. Meski itu hanya tiga bulan."

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi Baekhyunee. Aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku dan hanya untukku. Apa pengorbananku selama enam tahun dan masa pacaran dua tahun masih kurang bagimu? Kita bahkan sudah bertunangan" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar tahu bgaimana perjuangan Chanyeol selama ini untuk mendapatkannya.

Saat itu Baekhyun adalah make up artis baru di SMEnt. Dia baru lima bulan bekerja di agensi itu. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian SMent. Mengadakan audisi, dan satu bulan kemudian seorang pria yang terlihat sebaya dengannya terlihat selalu memperhatikannya. Dan pria itu akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan, Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu merentangkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.  
Dan dengan segera Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah meragukanmu Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol mengusap kepala dan punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Ya sayang.. Jadi kau mau menikah denganku? Kita akan bersama-sama berbicara pada agensi." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Ya Chanyeol.. Aku mau.. Ayo kita berjuang bersama." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, membuat Chanyeol gemas untuk tidak mencium gadis itu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.. Sungguh, hingga rasanya aku ingin mati karena benar-benar mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan kembali mendekap gadis itu dengan erat.

Mereka terus mendekap tanpa mereka sadari Ibu Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman lega.

"Aku berharap Baekhyun akan bahagia bersama dengan Chanyeol."

.

.  
.

T B C 


End file.
